


I don't Wanna

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, basically just fluff, sleepy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Bucky is sleepy and just wants to cuddle with you
Relationships: Bucky/You, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	I don't Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first fic, so hope you like! I'd love to hear comments! Anyway, enjoy!

"Hiyyyaaaaaaaaa!" You said happily as you slid into the kitchen.

"No, please. It is way too early in the morning to be this energetic." Tony mumbled as he ambled into the kitchen.

"I've been up since 6:15." You said as Tony scoffed. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"8:30? Eight freaking thirty?! I should be back in bed!"

"Wow, just wow." You said shaking your head in disappointment.

"Don't wow me. I don't need your sass right now." Tony said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

A few moments later, you heard footsteps enter the kitchen and felt two strong arms wrap around you.

"Morning Sleepyhead." You said, knowing it was Bucky.

"You weren't in bed, doll." Bucky mumbled as he nuzzled into your hair.

"I wanted to let you sleep a little more. You seemed exhausted." You said as Bucky tightened his grip on you.

Bucky mumbled something back, but you couldn't understand it because he was so sleepy.

"See, Bucky is still tired!" Tony said pointing toward the sleepy soldier clinging to you.

"Hey, don't bring my husband into this! He, for one, came back from a mission last night. Unlike you, who watched a random Netflix marathon." You refuted as Bucky yawned and stretched before nuzzling back into you.

"Hm, you make a fair point. But still." Tony huffed before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm glad to be back with you. I love you." Bucky whispered as he held you close. "It was really hard without you. You know?"

You did know. Bucky was constantly by you. You kept him grounded, and he needed that. If Bucky wasn't by you, chances were something bad happened. The ding of the elevator announced Steve's arrival.

"Mornin' Y/n. Mornin' Bucky." Steve said poking Bucky in the side as he walked by.

"Morning Steve. How was your run?" You asked flipping a pancake.

"It was good. One of these days I'll have to drag Bucky out there with me, He's missing out." Steve chuckled as Bucky tightened his grip on you.

"I'd rather not miss out on this." Bucky mumbled cuddling into you. "Far better than running if you ask me."

"Oh, come on, Bucky." You laughed pouring more pancake batter in the pan. "Running with Steve could be fun."

"Morning and nights are my cuddle hours, and I'd rather not cut into that." Bucky retorted sleepily.

"What if I came with you? That way we wouldn't be far from each other and you could still get in some morning exercise." You negotiated.

"Fine." Bucky grumbled.

~The Next Morning~

Bucky sleepily tugged on his socks and shoes, his eyelids threatening to close. Once outside, he completely regretted his decision. His arm found its way to your waist and it took everything in him to not take you inside and cuddle.

"Alright, Bucky, let go. We're going to start."

"But, dolllllllll." Bucky whined.

"You'll be fine, Bucky." You said detaching him from your person.

Steve chuckled at you and Bucky's friendly banter. "You guys look so cute together."

"Thanks Steve." You said sarcastically trying to push Bucky off of you, who had attached himself to you again.

Bucky's arms were wrapped around you and he had nuzzled his face into your hair. "Don't...wanna...let...go."

"Steve, a little help?" You asked turning toward the blond soldier.

A smile was playing Steve's lips and he shrugged. "I don't know how to help you. He looks pretty committed on keeping himself attached to you."

"Ugh, Bucky, I love you, but you gotta let go." 

"Never. Too comfy."

"You're just afraid that I'll beat you in a race. I get it." You said as Bucky's head jerked up.

"What?! I would leave you in the dust!" Bucky refuted.

Steve smirked as he noticed your plan. It was hard for Bucky to back down on a challenge.

You shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

"Wrong. We are going to race right now." Bucky said detaching himself from you as he stretched. "You're going down, doll."

"Steve is gonna join us as well."

Bucky nodded. "Can't wait to beat ya."

You guys all lined up before taking off at rapid speeds. Steve and Bucky sped ahead of you, but it was only because of that serum that they were fast. You would like to see how fast they could run before they were enhanced. A couple laps later, Bucky danced in victory.

"Ha! I did it! I beatcha, doll." Bucky cheered with a huge grin.

"Yup. And I got you to let go of me and exercise." You smirked folding your arms.

"She gotcha there, Buck." Steve chuckled patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Well, I still beat you."

"Yes, you did. Let's go inside and clean up. Then we could cuddle. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Bucky exclaimed sprinting toward the tower.

"That man is too cute." You said with a smile.

"I think you guys make a cute couple, but sometimes your PDA is a bit much." Steve said scrunching his nose.

"You know you don't mind us, Stevie. Race you to the tower."

Before Steve could respond, you had already dashed off. "Hey! Cheater!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes slowly opened and a yawn escaped your lips. The morning rays were beginning to peak through the curtain and you smiled. You were about to get up, but something, or rather a someone, stopped you. Bucky's arms were firmly around you, stopping your attempts to get out of bed. You felt Bucky squeeze you tightly against him and you huffed.

"Not today, doll." Bucky mumbled into your hair. "Just go back to sleep."

"I have a meeting with Fury today." You said trying to wiggle your way out of Bucky's grasp.

"Fury can wait." Bucky muttered as he placed a kiss on your shoulder.

"Come on, Buck. I promise tomorrow I will stay in bed with you." You argued as Bucky pulled you closer, if that was possible.

"No. I want to cuddle with you now." Bucky whined.

You huffed in defeat. There was no way you could escape Bucky's grasp.

"Fury's gonna kill me." You said relaxing in Bucky's arms.

"He's gonna have to get through me first." Bucky mumbled as he kissed your forehead.

You drifted back to sleep, cuddled into Bucky's warmth.

~~~Extended Ending~~~

"WHERE IS Y/N?!?" Fury shouted as Steve shrugged.

"I thought she remembered."

"I swear, if I have to drag her butt down here, it's not gonna be pretty!" Fury growled.

"Uh, don't worry about it. I'll go try to find her." Steve said scurrying out of the conference room.

Steve rushed down the corridors and made his way to you and Bucky's room. He knocked. No response. He knocked again. Silence. He frowned,grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Y/n, Fury—" Steve stopped his sentence when you saw you and Bucky.

Bucky was curled protectively around you, and your face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, obviously enjoying his warmth. You both were sound asleep, and you both looked content. A smiled tugged at Steve's lips, and he silently chuckled to himself. Quietly exciting the room, he closed the door behind him and started walking down the hall.

"Well?!? Where is she?!?" Fury boomed.

"I forgot to tell you that she was helping out at the hospital today and couldn't attend." Steve said, it wasn't a complete lie, you were going to the hospital later tonight.

Fury mumbled a few curse words and sighed. "Alright, but she better come to the next one." He muttered as he walked away.

"Y/n and Bucky, you owe me big time." Steve mumbled under his breath as he exited the conference room.


End file.
